


Needs this.

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Corset, Dirty Talk, Garters, M/M, Panties, Pantyhose, Sexy Legs, Spanking, The greek way, Top!Roy, bottom!jason, diamerizein, no anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason needs Roy to take control of him, Roy is willing to (+Jason's sexy legs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs this.

Jason bit his lip as he pulled the black sheer stocking up his muscular leg. He quickly clipped the garter to his matching black silk panties. They cupped his cock comfortably - for now. He imagines that, once he got hard, they would be rather tight. 

 

 He glanced at the analog clock in the bedroom. 10 minutes until Roy showed up. 

 

 He walked into the bathroom and started into the full length mirror on the back of the door. His dark hair was parted down the middle, his eyes lined with a touch of mascara and his lips slick with gloss.  His neck and chest were nude, a soft gun metal under-bust corset  was wrapped snug around him. Black panties held up stockings the clung to his legs like paint. Small scars littered his body, some from his years on the streets, others from his time as a vigilante. 

 

 He took a deep breath. He needed this. He needed Roy to take control. He needed to let go and feel everything Roy had to give him. His life had been to manic this week, his guns fired to often. He needed this. 

 

 He walked back into the bedroom and stood waiting for Roy to get home. He took long deep breaths, he always did before a scene. He wanted to remain calm for as long as possible before he let Roy break him down and rebuild him again. 

 

 A click of the door alerted Jason of his lovers presence. When the red head walked into the room Jay grinned. 

 

 Roy's beautiful eyes lit up with surprise, lust, and deviancy. Arsenal licked his lips as he took in the sight of his boyfriend and his clothing. 

 

 "See something you like Roy?" Jason said in a coy tone. He sling his hand onto his hip and winked. 

 

 Roy stifled a laugh at Jason's dramatics. Always the over dramatic Thespian. 

 

   "Do you remember your safeword?" Roy quickly asked. 

 

  "Yes, it's Bomb." Jason replied. He wanted business to end and pleasure laced with pain to start. 

 

  "Does the naughty jaybird need me to play with him?" Roy asked. He wasn't asking to fuck Jason. He was asking to break him. And Jason wanted - no needed to feel Roy break him, then for him to pick up his limp body and fix him again.  

 

 Roy only ever called him naughty or asked to play if he wanted to start a scene. Didn't matter if Jason straight up begged him to start one, Roy would always ask first. 

 

 "Yes, please." Jason said taking a deep breath that filled his lungs and pushed out the last of his worries. 

 

 Roy gave a wolf like grin and Jason shuttered. He wanted that wolf to eat him. 

 

 The red head strutted over to Jason and rubbed his hands down the side of the Red hood's arms. 

 

 "Spread 'em, baby." Roy said in a husky and demanding voice. 

 

 Jason lifted his hand and spread them apart and then split his legs as well.  He ran his tongue across his bottom lip in anticipation. 

 

 Roy's hands ran across Jason's flesh. The Archer bent his head down a little to press we kisses to the brunette's chest. He pressed his lightly chapped lips  against each of the other man's nipples. Then he bit down on one. Hard. 

 

 Jason gasped and let out a whimper. He ached for so much more.

 

 Roy pulled away and bit the other, this time pulling at it with his teeth until the pink nub burned red and caused Jason to buck his hips and let out a small moan. 

 

 "Are you a naughty little slut?" Roy asked as he ran his hands against the back of Jason's corset. He pressed his body closer to the Ex-Robin and whispered into his ears "Are you ready to serve me?" 

 

 Jason shook his head yes and felt his cock twitch with interest.  

 

 "I need you to speak." Roy said in a calm tone. Roy needed Jason to confirm with certainty. 

  

 "Yes, sir. Please let me serve you." Jason begged a little. "Please let me be your slave." 

 

 "Such a naughty boy." Roy whispered. He grabbed a hold of Jason's semi-hard on and squeezed. "Looks like you wanna do bad things with your master." 

 

 "I'm a very bad boy. I want to see master naked and hard. I want to serve you with my body like the tool it is and worship yours like the temple it is." Jason said giving a light thrust into Roy's hand.

 

 Roy squeezed harder and Roy gasped at the onslaught of pain. "If my body is a temple , does that make me a god?" 

 

 "You're my god, sir." Jason said in a a pained voice. He felt his knee's buckle.  

 

 Roy grinned and let the pressure on Jason's cock go. He pressed his own hard on into Jason's now fully erect dick and rolled his hips. 

 

 "Put your arms Down, baby boy." Roy pressed a kiss onto Jason's lips, the other vigilante put his arms to the side and kissed back. 

 

 Roy pulled away after a few seconds and smiled. The he pushed Jason into the bed. 

 

 "I want you on your stomach, and spread eagle like the whore you are." Roy snapped. 

 

 Jason's eyes went wide with list and he flipped him self onto his stomach and spread his legs and arms.

 

 "Look at the slutty little outfit you wore, did you want my attention. Did you need me to look at your body.  Play with it. "  Roy moaned pulling of his red short and slipping out of his jeans and boxers. 

 

 "Yes, please. Use my body. I want you to break me." Jason begged staring into the bed. He felt filthy.  He loved it.

 

Roy knelt on the bed and ran his hands across the panty hose that covered Jason's beautiful legs. 

 

 Roy kneaded at the muscles with one hand and grasped his dick in the other. He moaned thrust onto his hand as he thought of all the ways he could best break his lover, force him into a moaning sobbing mess that only knew pleasure. 

 

 He pulled his hand away and ran it across Jason's thighs were the stocking stopped and gave way to a single strip of flesh before silk panties started. 

 

 "I know just what to do to my little whore." Smiled Roy as he ran his hands up and down Jason's legs.  "Lift your ass and thighs up, jaybird." 

 

 Jason complied as Roy continued his to grope the muscles in his lower legs. 

 

 The ginger liked at the inside of Jason's thighs. The red hod buckled and almost let himself drop. 

 

  A hand roughly slapped across his ass. It burned and stung. A red hand print shined bright his skin. 

 

 "Did , I fucking say to let your thighs down, you dumb slut." Roy growled into Jason's ear "you stay where I tell you, or you'll be getting more than a slap on the ass." 

 

 "Yes, master." Cried out Jason sticking his ass back into the air. 

 

 "Good." Roy grinned. "Now stay there." 

 

 Roy started lapping at the open flesh on Jason's legs. He sucked at the flesh and smiled at the sound of his lover moaning and gasping in pleasure. 

 

 Arsenal bit into one of the tight thighs and it took Jason every once of his will not to let his thighs drop. His legs burned and his dick strained in his panties. 

 

 "What a good whore. " Roy remarked pulling his lips away from the abused skin. "Now, close your legs real tight, baby." 

 

 Jason presses his legs together and whimpered as he cock pressed against the fabric. He could feel it rubbing against silk uncomfortably and covered in slick pre-cum. 

 

  Roy lifted Jason's toros up with an arm, the corset tightening against his ribs as he did so, so the red hood would be kneeling on his legs and the shoved a few fingers down his throat. Jason checked and tears ran down his face.

 

 "Red, yellow,  or green" Roy said noting the tears. 

 

 

 "Yellow." Jason replies around Roy's thick fingers. Roy pulls them out of Jason's mouth. 

 

 

 "What do you need, baby" Roy asks in a gentle voice. 

 

 "Corset off. Its to tight." As on said taking a deep breath. 

 

 Roy unhatched the corset and pulls it off, he throws it on a random direction. 

 

 "You OK?" Roy asks using the same calm and steady voice.

 

 "Yes, green." Jason announced. And with that Roy shoved his fingers back down his throat. 

 

 Jason gaged again and licked around the large fingers.  Roy pulled them away and used the spit to lube his cock before pressing it between Jason's thighs. 

 

 "I'm gonna fuck your cute , absurd legs." Roy said. " then I'm gonna pull down your panties and beat your ass till you hurt all over. And then, after that, if you're lucky I'll let you jerk off to your god's temple."

 

 He slid his his cock into the boys thighs and began to make quick hard thrust, his balls slapping against his lovers thighs and his nails running across his chest. 

 

 Jason pushed his legs together as tight as he could and let Roy rip at his skin. This is what he needed.  Roy in control of his body. 

 

 The red head let out a moan and spilt across the mattress and Jason's legs, staining the pantyhose  with his cum. 

 

 Roy pulled away and ripped the underwear off of Jason's ass.

 

 Roy took a deep breath and pressed a kiss to Jason's back. "Are you ready." 

 

"Yes, sir."

 

 Roy pulled his hand back and then let it rush through the air before slapping against Jason's ass. 

 

 Jason whimpered. Another hot hand fell onto his rear, his eyes stung and his ass burned. Another and another and all of a sudden he was sobbing. He was broken. He was a mess sticking his ass into the air and crying. 

 

 Roy stopped and slid his hand around to grope Jason's cock "I'm gonna Finnish you , now. You ready?" 

 

 Jason eagerly nodded his head "yes, please." 

 

 within a couple of strokes Jason was coming and bucking his hips. 

 

 Jason flopped onto the bed like dead meat and Roy grabbed a tissue form the stand by the bed and wiped his lover Down.

 

 He held Jason in his arms and pressed kisses all over him. 

 

 "I love and value you, Jason." Roy said as he looked into the brunette's face. 

 

 Jason hugged Roy and slipped into a light sleep after letting out a soft "I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pls. Leave comments !!!


End file.
